The field of the disclosure relates generally to temperature sensor assemblies and, more particularly, to a temperature sensor assembly for measuring a temperature of a fluid flow.
At least some known temperature sensors have been developed for use with aircraft engines, such as, for example, turboshaft, turbojet, turbofan and turbo-propeller engines. These temperature sensors may include an airfoil and a temperature sensing element disposed downstream of the airfoil. The airfoil is typically aerodynamically shaped and may function, in part, to guide the fluid flow into contact with the temperature sensing element.
However, temperature sensors utilizing such aerodynamically shaped airfoils may not function properly at angles of attack exceeding +/−5 degrees. More particularly, at angles of attack exceeding approximately +/−5 degrees, many conventional temperature sensors may not adequately guide the fluid flow into contact with the temperature sensing element.